


world's best brother

by eraseallpicturesofron



Series: The Ficlet Instruments [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fraywood Friendship, Gen, alec lightwood is the world's best brother, just facts, rated t for alcohol mentions and language, there's literally no denying it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraseallpicturesofron/pseuds/eraseallpicturesofron
Summary: She remembered with even more clarity that she had been crying when Simon finished the last of their mozzarella sticks, which was embarrassing enough in itself before Clary was hit with the mortifying realization that somewhere between drink number five and sunrise, she told Alec that she loved him.(or: Clary drunkenly tells Alec how much he means to her, and he's more than glad to claim the title of World's Best Brother.)





	world's best brother

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)
> 
> "what is this?" you may ask, and my response, as someone who wrote this like three hours before the fic was due, is, ~i don't know~

_“I love you,” she slurred, and immediately his face contracted, eyebrows drawing together as he asked, “What’s that now?”_

_“I love you. You’re like my big brother,” her face crinkled as she rethought her words and tried again, “but you’re better than him, ‘cause you take care of me. You’re the best brother, and I love you.”_

-

When she woke up, Clary’s head was spinning, her stomach was turning, her throat was begging for water, and her breath smelled like absolute ass. That, and she had no idea how she ended up between the silk sheets of Magnus and Alec’s guest bedroom. 

Getting shitfaced hadn’t been part of her weekend plans; all she wanted was to just to relax on her night off, but Isabelle had the night off too and had dragged her to the Hunter’s Moon. 

The night had been more or less a complete blur, and her memories were uncertain at best.  
At one point she may have been standing on her chair, yelling along to the songs on the jukebox while an equally drunk Isabelle cheered her on. She remembered with even more clarity that she had been crying when Simon finished the last of their mozzarella sticks, which was embarrassing enough in itself before Clary was hit with the mortifying realization that somewhere between drink number five and sunrise, she told Alec that she loved him. 

Sneaking out would have been the best option, especially since it seemed Magnus wasn’t home. Yet, luck was far from in her favor as Alec hunched over the stove top in the kitchen, and greeted without looking up, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Clary replied, her words slow and unsure. At the sound of her voice Alec’s head turned up and at the sight of her disheveled appearance he couldn’t fight back a snort. 

“Hungover?”

“Extremely.”

“Well, no better cure than breakfast,” he said, like it was obvious, before indicating to the frying pan that sat on the stove top before him. “Magnus says my French toast is the best he’s ever had but... well, he’s probably a little biased.”

It may have been the alcohol still in her system, but Clary found herself with an open mouth but an utter lack of words coming out of it, and the genuine consideration that the sight before her was just a fever dream, because she was in Alec’s kitchen and he was making her French toast as a hangover cure.

Even so, Alec brushed off her lack of response and shut of the stove top, grabbing a spatula in one hand and a plate in the other.

“One or two?” he prompted.

“Two, please,” Clary blinked in an attempt to bring herself into reality, and took the plate from Alec’s hand, “Thanks. You didn't need to make me breakfast, though. Or let me crash in your guest room.”

“Eh,” he shrugged, clear that is wasn’t worth arguing about, as a grin spread, “It’s what brothers who love their sisters do.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo! if you liked it, lemme know! comments and kudos mean the world <3


End file.
